Goggles
by ptite-ane
Summary: Sirius Black, durant la seule période où il fut complètement libre, avait un objet avec lui. Des lunettes d'aviations. OS sur cet accessoire si cher à mes yeux.


_Sirius Black, durant la seule période où il fut complètement libre, avait un objet avec lui._

_Des lunettes d'aviations._

_OS sur cet accessoire si cher à mes yeux._

**Goggles**

De simples lunettes d'aviations exposées dans la vitrine d'une sombre petite boutique à l'odeur renfermée. Elles étaient là, recouvertes de poussière, portée par une tête de mannequin sous une casquette soi-disant militaire, avec, derrière, une photo d'un vieil avion ayant probablement été utilisé durant la fin de la première guerre mondiale.

A côté se trouvait une joli collection de bouchons de bouteilles et de petits soldats un peu décolorés, de l'autre des briquets, allant des plus élégants aux couleurs métalliques jusqu'aux petits briquets en plastiques. Devant le mannequin étaient étalées des cartes de jeux, des couteaux suisses, des paquets de cigarette même.

Personne n'aurait pu dire clairement quel était le thème de ce commerce, pourtant, il en existait partout dans le monde, presque tous identiques. Et pourtant si différents.

Mais c'est grâce à cette omniprésence de ces petites boutiques dans le monde que deux garçons passèrent à côté de la vitrine où étaient exposées ces vieilles lunettes d'aviations.

Deux garçons parfaitement normaux, voir même un peu sage dans leur tenue en cette fin des années 70. Tous deux étaient blonds, un peu pâles et avaient l'air rêveur. L'un était légèrement plus petit et moins frêle mais comme les lunettes dissimulées sous la casquette, cela ne sautait pas aux yeux, pas comme les affiches de jeunes filles en maillot de plage et aux formes accentuées.

La preuve, les deux jeunes gens les observèrent un petit moment avant d'en plaisanter afin de prétendre ne pas être plus touché que cela par ces corps inaccessibles, comme tous les garçons de leur âge.

L'un des deux nouveaux venus indiqua la porte du pouce, le second jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre puis accepta en haussant les épaules. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas spécialement motivé par l'idée de pénétrer cette boutique dont seul le côté vétuste la sauvait d'un air « mauvais genre ».

Le patron les regarda rentrer sans ciller, intrigué par l'arrivée de ces deux garçons, potentiels client ou voleurs. Il prétendit les ignorer en leur tournant le dos et en allumant une cigarette, bien qu'un miroir devant lui permette de surveiller l'intégralité de la boutique.

A l'intérieurs, ils plaquèrent leur bras contre leur corps, de peur de bousculer quelque chose de fragile ou de toucher un objet douteux. Ils examinèrent un moment les fausses médailles, les affiches de motocyclettes et les drapeaux plus ou moins anciens. Il y avait de vieux magasines, des gants, des parapluies et des sous-verres mêmes.

Certains produits étaient destinés à l'humour, d'autre à remplacer dans l'urgence, d'autre encore juste à faire joli… Ou moche selon les goûts.

Le plus grand des deux garçons, s'impatientant, fit un signe à son ami vers la porte afin de s'en aller rapidement mais ce dernier voulait encore regarder ce qui l'entourait comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude. Cherchant un prétexte pour rester un peu plus longtemps, il tourna vivement la tête, jetant des regards autour de lui puis leva le bras en bousculant sans le vouloir une sorte de porte manteau et pointa du doigt la tête de mannequin où était fièrement posée la casquette militaire.

Ils s'en approchèrent puis hésitèrent avant de demander au patron s'ils pouvaient l'essayer. Le patron les observa un court instant, un air presque patibulaire sur le visage puis marmonna un « oui » entre deux haussement d'épaule.

Les garçons retirèrent alors la casquette et ce fut le plus petit qui la posa sur sa tête. Il sourit pour son ami qui semblait amusé et chercha une glace où il pourrait voir l'effet obtenu. Il dût se contenter du reflet de la vitrine. Il n'était pas moche avec, ce n'était juste pas lui. Il essaya plusieurs positions tandis que son compagnon remarqua enfin la vieille paire de lunettes aux contours en cuirs et à la lanière marron. Il les retira délicatement puis les examina sous plusieurs angles. Elles n'étaient pas bien propres. Il les tendit à son ami, lui proposant de les essayer pour rigoler. Ce dernier accepta avec le sourire et passa la lanière autour de sa tête.

Elles tombèrent immédiatement sur son buste. Il fallait les ajuster et il détestait faire ça. Il décida alors qu'il lui suffirait de les tenir contre sa peau avec les deux mains. Il releva la tête et fixa son ami un instant avant que celui-ci n'éclate de rire. Il le rejoignit alors dans sa bonne humeur, riant lui aussi de son ridicule.

Le patron grogna quelques mots contre l'absence de politesse des jeunes et leur demanda de reposer tout ça là où ils l'avaient trouvé. C'est alors qu'un autre client entra : un homme adulte, probablement la cinquantaine avec qui le gérant se montra bien plus cordial et polit.

Les deux adolescents se jetèrent un regard hautain : aucun garçon n'aimait être méprisé ainsi par les adultes. Et il fallait leur donner une leçon.

Tandis que l'un reposait sa casquette avec lenteur et une délicatesse feinte, l'autre, plus frêle et donc plus doué pour se dissimuler, commença à glisser ses mains sur les affiches, les paquets de cigarettes, les briquets et à les enfourner rapidement dans sa veste.

Ils n'étaient pas des délinquants, ils n'aimaient pas voler, c'était mal, ils le savaient bien mais le comportement du gérant les avait agacés et ces bricoles ne valaient rien de toute façon alors…

C'est alors que le patron releva la tête de la monnaie que venait de lui donner son client adulte et remarqua le petit manège des deux garçons.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? hurla-t-il.

Les deux malfaiteurs sursautèrent, le plus maigre se pétrifia même, la main toujours dans la poche intérieure de sa veste où il venait de glisser un paquet de carte.

-Sales petits vauriens ! s'exclama le patron tandis qu'il se précipitait pour faire le tour de son bureau afin de mettre la main sur eux.

-On dégage Moony ! s'exclama celui qui avait encore les lunettes autour de son cou.

Il lui attrapa le bras et ils déguerpirent le plus rapidement possible, se mettant à courir dans les rues de Londres en riant comme des bossus, n'entendant plus les insultes et hurlements du patron de la boutique.

Ils continuèrent leur course jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent devant un petit pub miteux coincé entre deux immenses bâtiments modernes. Ils tentèrent de reprendre contenance, se mordant malgré tout les dents et y entrèrent, l'air de rien, les mains dans leur poches plus que remplies de babioles.

Ils évitèrent le regard curieux des autres clients et sortirent dans la petite courre pavée se situant du côté opposé.

Le dénommé « Moony » sortit un long bâton de sa poche et tapota une brique du muret qui délimitait l'espace de la courre. Ce dernier s'écarta alors pour laisser paraître une longue rue toute aussi remplie de commerce que celle qu'ils venaient de quitter. La seule différence était que les gens présents portaient des chapeaux pointus et de longues robes, même les hommes.

Les deux garçons se jetèrent un regard entre la culpabilité et la fierté d'avoir agis ainsi puis s'avancèrent en sortant peu à peu le contenu de leur poche, examinant leurs nouvelles acquisitions. Ils avaient appris à voler en allant dans la cave de certaines boutiques de friandises grâce à des passages secrets. Cette fois, ça avait été plus complexe car ils n'avaient ni carte magique, ni cape d'invisibilité et encore moins le droit d'utiliser la magie.

Ils retrouvèrent deux de leurs amis, aussi brun l'un que l'autre, dans une boutique remplie de balais et d'accessoire pour aller avec, telles que des boussoles, des lunettes, des coussins ou des petits ciseaux pour éviter les échardes aux mauvais endroits.

Ils se vantèrent de leur exploit mais pas tant que ça de la marchandise volée tant elle était de seconde qualité, s'assurant malgré tout que leur ton soit assez bas pour que des adultes soucieux de ce patron ne viennent pas leur faire un sermon. Un des garçons portait des lunettes et réclama de voir ce qu'ils avaient pu subtiliser. Immédiatement, les deux autres lui obéirent, comme s'il était le chef.

Lui et son ami semblèrent bien plus fascinés par les trouvailles, celles-ci venant d'un milieu qui leur était presque totalement inconnu. Ils allumèrent les briquets, observèrent les filles et les voitures immobiles sur les affiches froissées par le trajet.

Pendant ce temps, le garçon qui avait hurlé à Moony de déguerpir observa sa montre et déglutit.

Il s'excusa rapidement auprès de ses amis en expliquant que cela faisait probablement un quart d'heure que sa mère l'attendait devant Madame Guipure et qu'il devait partir.

Ils firent rapidement une distribution du butin, et afin de ne pas se faire gronder, ce dernier leur laissa les lunettes : trop encombrantes, trop grandes et parfaitement inutile puisqu'il détestait faire du quidditch par mauvais temps.

Ainsi, la paire de lunette d'aviation revint au jeune homme brun qui n'en avait pas, justement. Elles étaient le fruit d'un vol mais cela lui plaisait et les avait prises comme un cadeau. Une preuve d'amitié.

Elles n'avaient aucune particularité mis à part leur âge, elles n'avaient aucun pouvoir, elles n'étaient même pas aux normes pour le quidditch.

Et c'est exactement ça qui lui plaisait tant.

Une fois de retour chez eux, ils se rendirent dans la tente plantée au beau milieu du jardin. Ils s'y installèrent confortablement, l'intérieur ressemblant plus à celui d'un appartement londonien qu'à celui d'une tente, et se remirent à examiner les marchandises volées ainsi que leurs achats pour la rentrée.

-Padfoot, tu vas en faire quoi de ça ? demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés en désignant la paire de lunette d'aviation.

-J'en sais rien… Mais je les garde ! déclara-t-il avec force, un sourire sur les lèvres tandis qu'il s'allongeait sur le dos, tendant les bras vers le plafond de la tente, la lanière s'emmêlant entre ses doigts.

Elle provenait du monde moldu et voilà qu'elles appartenaient à un héritier d'une grande famille sang pur. Il voulait lui donner une importance. Il voulait presque en faire sa signature.

Il observa la boucle permettant de régler la lanière puis, après quelques longues secondes à se battre contre ce fichu tissu, il réussi à l'ajuster à sa taille. Il les mit et cligna des yeux, ajustant sa vision au nouvel environnement : cette dernière était légèrement réduite ce qui le perturba légèrement, des traces sur le verre l'empêchaient de voir en détail ce qui l'entourait.

Il eu un drôle de sourire tandis que son meilleur ami riait de lui. Ces lunettes auraient besoin de quelques sorts… Qu'il réaliserait lorsqu'ils seraient de retour à Poudlard, où il pourrait utiliser sa baguette librement.

Une fois de retour à l'école pour sorciers, il laissa la paire de lunette dans sa malle : elles étaient légèrement encombrantes et ne pouvait être utilisée pour un sport ou autre chose. Le dénommé Padfoot en oublia sa promesse intérieure de les arranger pour en faire « quelque chose ».

A nouveau, elles étaient oubliées, dénigrées, jusqu'au jour de son anniversaire. Les quatre garçons s'étaient réunis pour l'occasion bien qu'en dehors des sorties durant la pleine lune, ils ne se voyaient plus autant qu'avant. L'un s'éloignait, l'autre tombait amoureux, le troisième les ennuyait et le propriétaire des lunettes agissait avec eux comme avec son acquisition : il les appréciait mais ne prenait plus le temps de prendre soin d'eux, considérant cela comme superflu.

Inutiles ?

Peut-être.

Sauf qu'en ce jour d'hiver, ils étaient réunis pour fêter la majorité de ce dernier. Il pouvait désormais avoir sa propre demeure, utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, faire ce qui lui plaisait dans les limites de la loi… Officiellement.

Officieusement, il l'avait déjà oubliée, la loi. Il était un animagus non déclaré, avait fuit sa famille et avait bien l'intention de continuer sur cette voie qu'il appelait liberté.

C'est pour cette raison que ce jour là, puisque c'était les vacances, il partit affronter une nouvelle fois les lois et les mœurs, surtout celles de son ancienne famille. Il transplana après avoir promit de revenir dans moins d'une heure. Finalement il prit un peu plus d'une heure. Puisque la guerre faisait rage dehors, ses amis commencèrent à s'inquiéter jusqu'à ce qu'un grondement se fasse entendre à l'extérieur. Ils sortirent sans prendre la peine d'enfiler un manteau malgré la neige et le froid et aperçurent dans tout ce blanc une silhouette noire dans le ciel. Peu à peu, elle s'approcha d'eux avant d'atterrir dans le jardin.

-C'est quoi… Ca ? demanda le garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés.

-Prongs, franchement, tu fais étude de moldu alors tu devrais au moins savoir ce qu'est une moto…

Le groupe de garçon commença à examiner la « moto » : elle était énorme, noir et semblait d'occasion. Lorsque le plus petit du groupe en fit la remarque, Padfoot assura qu'il saurait la retaper en quelques temps. Ce dernier se frottait les yeux depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque ses amis le remarquèrent. Le trajet dans les airs sous la neige avaient été assez difficile vu l'absence de protection.

Prongs refusa de lui prêter à nouveau ses lunettes de quidditch à l'avenir puisqu'il avait failli les bousiller la dernière fois.

-Mais je suis batteur ! Tu devrais être content que je te serve de bouclier !

Moony lui fit la remarque que s'il n'enfreignait pas la loi, il n'aurait pas ce problème et donc s'opposa à l'aider.

-T'as du culot de dire ça vu ce que j'ai dû faire pour toi…

Enfin, le dernier garçon ne su pas quoi répondre avant de se rappeler de la photo d'avion de la première guerre mondiale dans la vitrine de la boutique londonienne et de demander où étaient les lunettes d'aviation qu'il lui avait donné.

-Les lunettes d'aviation ?... Mais bien sûr ! Tu es un génie !

Padfoot se précipita dans sa tente et retourna sa malle pour la vider sur le sol tandis que ses amis le rejoignaient, fuyant le froid hivernal.

Il éparpilla ses affaires puis posa enfin la main sur les lunettes dont le choc avait été amortit par des sous-vêtements et quelques chaussettes. Il les souleva et les réessaya, comme pour s'assurer qu'elles lui allaient toujours avant de les relever à moitié, les laissant sur sa tête.

Elles reprenaient du service.

Les mois passèrent, chacun quitta l'école, commença à travailler ou à se battre contre les agressions envers les nés moldus. L'un d'entre eux épousa même une de leur ancienne camarade.

Padfoot pour se moquer d'eux, donna un surnom à sa moto : «_ fiancée_ ». Plutôt que de transplaner, il préférait voler, sa moto nécessitant moins de concentration et étant plus confortable qu'un balai.

Certains avaient prétendu que c'était pour éviter de se faire remarquer, mais le vrombissement de la machine était bien pire qu'un simple craquement sonore. Et il avait déjà défié des Mangemorts en volant dessus. Ce n'était que de la provocation.

Pour cela il devait passer moins de temps avec ses proches, les mettant en danger puisqu'il était devenu une cible de choix pour les Mangemorts

Et pour couronner le tout, il gardait ses lunettes sur sa tête, même lorsqu'il posait pied à terre, afin de rappeler qui il était.

Il les avait nettoyées avec quelques sortilèges et mis un sort de bouclier contre certains maléfices, ce qui l'avait déjà sauvé de plusieurs chutes et blessures. Il utilisait la magie sur elles de la même manière que pour ses amis : afin de les protéger constamment sans avoir besoin de se soucier d'eux.

C'est pour ça qu'à ses yeux, l'idée du sortilège de Fidelitas pour sauver son meilleur ami et son filleul était la meilleure chose à faire. Cependant, il appréciait trop provoquer les gens, il aimait tant se battre. Il se savait utile ! Il était utile !

Il devait rester dehors.

Il déclara alors avoir un plan, un meilleur plan que le leur : ils devaient prétendre que c'était lui le gardien mais en réalité, ce serait un autre, un moins important, un moins fort. Personne n'y croirait.

Ils obéirent.

Un an qu'il les espionnait.

Une semaine.

Juste une semaine.

Et il les avait trahis.

Padfoot arrivait au-dessus de Godric's Hollow et atterrit devant l'ancienne demeure des Potter.

Devant un tas de ruine.

Dans un grognement il retira ses lunettes, les insultant de gêner sa vue bien que ce fut la faute de ses larmes qui inondaient ses yeux.

Soudain, un ancien ami apparut, le fils de Prongs dans ses bras. Padfoot tenta de le convaincre de le lui confier, étant son parrain mais il refusa. Il se retrouvait donc seul. Juste avec sa moto et cette paire de lunette. Il demanda au demi-géant de prendre sa moto, celle-ci avait un nom, une blague censée faire rager ses amis. Mais n'ayant plus personne à taquiner, sa présence lui devenait insupportable. Trop de souvenirs peut-être.

Le demi-géant accepta et partit, laissant l'ancien propriétaire de la moto derrière lui, devant les ruines.

Ce dernier regarda ses pieds puis serra les poings, l'un deux tenant encore les lunettes d'aviations.

-PETER ! hurla-t-il avec en se retournant, jetant les lunettes à terre avec violence.

Il transplana immédiatement après, prêt à tuer celui qui venait de détruire tout ce qu'il avait… Et qu'il avait négligé trop longtemps, le faisant souffrir encore plus par sa responsabilité.

Les lunettes atterrirent quelques mètres plus loin et le verre se brisa dans un bruit clair, surprenant un chat noir qui fouillait les environs avec curiosité.

Au milieu des ruines, il y avait cette paire de lunette, marron et un peu salie, quelques éclats l'entourant, des fissures parcourant les morceaux qui tenaient encore aux contours argentés. Le propriétaire avait juste oublié de protéger le verre des coups et chocs, croyant que seule la magie pouvait les détruire.


End file.
